The Midnight Stalker
by Nosedivefan01
Summary: They call him the Midnight Stalker. His latest prey? Angel Vasquez. The Midnight Stalker is the new terror in the city of Anaheim. Eight girls have fallen prey to his wrath, all having the same traits of Hispanic descent and dark hair. Angel is the first girl who has escaped his wrath, thanks to Mighty Duck Duke L'Orange, and now, she's his new target. Full summary inside!
1. strangers in the night

_**Full Summary: They call him the Midnight Stalker. His latest prey? Angel Vasquez. His plans, however, were ruined by Mighty Duck Duke L'Orange. The Midnight Stalker is the new terror in the city of Anaheim. Eight girls have fallen prey to his wrath, all having the same traits of Hispanic descent and dark hair. Angel is the first girl who has escaped his wrath and now, she's his new target. She goes home after his first attack, thinking she's safe now. Soon, she realizes she's still being stalked. Her apartment isn't safe, nightmares flood her mind when she can sleep, and she's scared to death to go anywhere alone. She can't tell the police; Captain Klegghorn knows her past and she is too stubborn to ask anything of him. Her only chance is the Mighty Ducks now. Her saver. But as the case unravels, Angel's past has more and more to do with it. Friendships will be challenged, loyalty will be tested and the truth of Angel's past will be revealed. **_

The girl stopped at the edge of an alley, her breath coming short. The sound of footsteps behind her didn't ease her before she took off running again.

The man behind her was laughing menacingly, and she could tell he was certain he was going to get her.

One night, one stupid night and suddenly, this was happening. She didn't wanna be this guy's next victim. Hadn't really planned on it. She should have listened to Julie. She should have stayed the night, but no. She thought she could walk home, all alone in the city of Anaheim.

Suddenly, the footsteps behind her closed in and once she felt him behind her, she stopped short and ducked. He tripped over her and fell in front of her. She stood over him now, but he was crafty. A blade shot out from his sleeve and sliced her leg. Her green eyes widened as she fell, gripping her leg. He pounced at her, pressing his body against hers to keep her immobile. He trailed the blade, starting at her neck and lightly running it across her skin, letting her know it was there and could strike at anytime.

"Such a pretty girl. A STUPID pretty girl. Oh Angel, you stupid bitch. You knew I'd come for you eventually." he muttered, dropped the blade to her abdomen. He stuck it through her skin, twisting it around. She screamed out in pain.

"You psychopath!" she screamed. His smile confirmed her cries.

"We're going to have some fun." he whispered amongst her black hair into her ear, pulling the blade from her freshly made wound. Her breath came short as the sharp metal left her open wound. Suddenly, a shadow fell across them and the man's weight disappeared. Angel rolled over, clutching her side. She could feel the blood coming out of the wound and if she didn't get help, she'd bleed out. She heard a struggle, and knew she had been rescued. But would she be saved.

A duck's face came into her line of view. She recognized him from the town's hockey team. Her and Julie had actually gone to many of this guy's games, supporting the ducks 100%.

"Are you okay?" he asked her worriedly. Her breathing came hoarse. She tried to tell him she was alright. But no words escaped her before the world went black.

* * *

"Where's Duke?" Dive asked, joining the team on the couch in front of Drake 1. They were watching the news.

"Don't know. He'll be back eventually." Wing promised, turning his attention back to the tv.

"They're calling him the Midnight Stalker. No identity has been placed for this awful attacker. His MO is to attack women walking home late at night. He stalks them before using a blade and wounding them before raping them and leaving them to die. Eight women have fallen victim to this terrible killer. All women are cautioned to stay indoors or to not go out alone after dark. The police are working to find this crazed lunatic and will take any information leading to his arrest." the newswoman finished her report before tapping the papers on the desk. "Back to you."

Wildwing turned the news off.

"What the hell is this world coming to." he muttered.

"How can this guy think he can get away with this with the mighty ducks around." Dive asked.

"How HAS he gotten away with it." Wildwing muttered, showing his guilt.

As soon as he had spoken, Duke's face appeared on Drake 1.

"Duke?" Wing asked, standing up.

"Wing, I thought I'd let you know. I'm at the hospital." he started.

"What! What happened!? Are you alright?" Wing said before he could say more.

"Wildwing, I'm alright." Duke said calmly. "You know that Midnight Stalker that's been causing trouble for the past few weeks?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. It was just on the news, why?" he asked.

"I almost got him. I might of had him if the girl didn't need medical attention." Duke explained.

"What happened tonight?" Wildwing pushed.

"I was coming home from..." he trailed off for a second, "the bar." he admitted solemnly. "No, I didn't drink that much. I just had a few before coming home." he defended before anyone could throw accusations out, "I heard a scream and rushed to the scene. This psycho was hovering over a defenseless girl. So, I did what I know best and got her out of his reach. He had a knife and I don't carry my saber with me to the bars." he explained.

"Probably a good thing." Mal muttered. He glared at her before continuing.

"Anyways, my point is he had a weapon and I had my bare hands. The doctor's have stitched me up and told me I can go home but I wanna make sure the girl's okay." he explained. "So I was just calling to let you know not to wait up for me."

"What happened to the girl?" Wing asked.

"Doctors called it PAT. Penetrating Abdomen Trauma. They rushed her off to surgery." Duke explained.

"What the heck does that mean!" Nosedive asked, confused.

"She was stabbed." Tanya confirmed.

"I'm going to stay here and make sure she's okay." Duke repeated. "Sorry if I don't make practice in the morning." he added.

"Don't worry about it. Just do what you can for her right now." Wing said. Duke nodded before the screen went black.

* * *

Duke's head was down and his arms rested on his knees. The doors to the ER suddenly opened and his head shot up.

A girl walked in with short stylish blond hair. Her head turned from one way to the next, looking for something or someone. Finally, her blue eyes rested on him and he knew who she was. She must have been the ICE he had found in the girl's phone. He had dialed the top one instantly and she had answered. He had explained who he was and what had happened before letting her know her friend was in the ER.

He stood to talk to her as she approached him, but she didn't speak to him before wrapping her arms around him in a hug. He accepted the hug, though shock was evident on his face. She sniffed a little before a small sob escaped her.

"Thank you so much! Thank you for saving her, for being there. For bringing her here. Thank you!" she cried over and over again.

"Well, sure." he said, pulling out of the hug to look at her. He wiped the tears from her face. "What else was I supposed to do?" he asked her.

She looked down as if thinking, "thanks." was all she said. He smiled halfheartedly before offering the girl a seat next to him.

"So, I'm guessing you're Julie." he said.

"That's me." she confirmed, sitting next to him.

"So what's the girl's name in the other room there?" he asked.

"Her name's Angel. She's my best friend. Practically my sister." she explained.

"Well, I'm sure she'll be fine." Duke tried to reassure.

her worried eyes met his and she smiled. "Thanks." was all she could manage before both of them sat in silence, both hoping and praying the girl on the operating table would be alright.

_Alright, first chapter. This is an all new thing. Nothing to do with Anna, or the girl from anaheim stuff... I'm also thinking about writing a "What if" story about My Girl from Anaheim series stating all the things that could have happened if different choices had been made so... look forward to that and... yeah, so here's Angel's story. Hope you guys like it :)  
_

_On another note... this story might not actually make it... and if it does, I'm still going to write the other one. After creating the plot for this one I realized I am able to write it without using the Mighty Ducks therefore creating my own story altogether which could possibly get published. Until then, however, I'll write Mighty Ducks because I love Mighty Ducks :D Please please do not use this idea in your own way, I already called dibs! lol _


	2. Recovery

Duke hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep until he felt a gentle hand touch his shoulder. His eye popped open, looking up to see the doctor.

"How is she, Doc?" he asked, yawning.

"She's stable. If you'd like to see her now, you may." The doctor explained.

"Nah, she doesn't need to see me." Duke said, standing up to walk away.

"But... you saved her life, didn't you?" the doctor asked astonished as Duke brushed past him.

Duke stopped, turning his head to the doc could see the side of his face.

"I did what was right. She doesn't need to see me though. Her friend's sleeping right there, if you wanna wake her up." he said, pointing a finger to the blond.

The doctor looked at the blond before looking back up to Duke.

"If it were me, I'd want the opportunity to thank my savior." the doctor tried again.

_Why is he pushing this? _Duke wondered, but dropped it.

"Well, if it were me I'd accept the fact that a stranger stepped up to help and also respect that person wished to remain a stranger." he said simply.

The doctor sighed, "very well. Be careful. It's rather chilly out this morning." the doctor said when Duke started walking away. Duke waved his thanks before leaving through the sliding doors.

The doctor turned his gaze to Julie. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

Duke tucked his hands deep into his jacket.

_Why was he pushing it? Why would she wanna know me anyways? I'm nothing special. Still, I guess I could have let her thank me, but... she might have wanted to befriend me after that. I'm dangerous. I couldn't allow that. Dragaunus might be at the bottom of the ocean but there are still plenty of dangers in Anaheim. Well, hell, that Midnight stalker for example. I draw in trouble. She doesn't need to hang out with my crowd. She'd be in even more trouble than she was tonight if she was with us. _

His thoughts consumed his mind as he turned into the doors to the pond. He walked by the rink towards the elevator and as he walked by, he raised his arm to glance at his comm. The time read 5:02 am. He rubbed his eyes. No wonder he felt drowsy. He rode the elevator up and headed towards his bunk, kicking off his boot and falling across the bed. In a matter of minutes, sleep consumed him.

* * *

Angel sat up at the sight of the door knob turning. She was slightly disappointed at the sight of short blond curls.

"Julie." she greeted just the same. She was partly hoping for her Midnight protector, but Julie was just as good.

Julie rushed in, wrapping her arms around her friend, being careful around her stomach area as the doctor had instructed.

"How do you feel?" Julie asked.

"Doc said I'll make a full recovery." Angel said smiling. Julie smiled before gathering up a stern look.

"You gonna listen to me next I suggest you should just stay the night?" Julie asked, tilting her head sideways.

"Yeah, yeah." Angel muttered, shaking it off. She would have been safer but if she had stayed the night, would she have met her rescuer?

_Why did he leave? I don't even know who he is? Which one is he? There's six of them, of course two of them are female. I know that. Four possibilities. Why would he do that? Just help a stranger on the street? I don't know them that well. Well, looks like I'll have to go to more games now as a thank you. Will I ever see him again? _

These thoughts clouded her mind for the rest of the morning.

* * *

Wildwing sat up from lacing his skates, glancing around at his team. Nosedive was probably the most sleepy eyed of the team. Wing, admittingly, had been up since 4:00 am that morning.

He had actually heard Duke walk in, for he had been sitting in the stands at the time, thinking as he had been looking at the rink. It was no surprise the thief wasn't here now considering how late he had gotten in.

He hadn't set an alarm or anything. He had just been in thought. He was thinking about his parents back on Puckworld. How they might be doing. He wondered with Canard was still alive. He wondered if his friends and family on Puckworld even knew he was alive. What about his and Nosedive's sister. She was younger than Wildwing but older than Nosedive.

Meanwhile, the teenager had his own thoughts going through his had tried not to think about Kat since they'd been stranded for 2 years, but last night, he had a dream about her. Her long, brown hair. Her amber eyes bore into him and the dream was so real, he felt as if she had really been there, with him. But, he had woken up, he could already tell this morning's practice was going to suck.

Mallory had her own thoughts going through her own head. She wondered what happened to the air force commander after they'd disappeared. Hopefully, he was alive. He was her father, after all.

Grin tried not to let thought bother him often. He looked forward to getting back to Puckworld. He wished to see his master and his niece again. She wasn't by blood his niece. Grin had made friends with a guy named Buck when they were both very young. Buck was also a student of Master Tai-Quack-Do and even though Buck no longer was in the school, they were still very good friends, practically brothers. Buck had settled down and even had a wife and daughter. His wife's name was Cherise and their daughter's name was Lily. In fact, at the time of the invasion, they had been expecting another child. Grin let this thought linger. What happened to his brother after the invasion? Are they alright? Is the new arrival alright?

Tanya let her mind wander as she adjusted her padding. She was thinking about her brother, Henry. Henry had been her life, and she missed him so much. It had been her job to look out for her little brother, but now she couldn't. The last thing she could for him before she was called on by Canard to help was make sure he was secure in the bomb shelter beneath their parents' house and making sure he had enough food to last him quite a while. He was eager to help, considering Canard had been his friend first, but she didn't want him to. The last time she'd seen him, she had fought with him about joining the resistance. Now she wished she had let him come. At least if he were with her, she'd know whether or not he was even alive right now.

"You alright Tanya?" Wildwing asked, seeing his teammate's sullen expression.

"Yeah, just, you know, homesick." she muttered.

"We all are Tawny. Don't worry, we'll find our way home." he promised, resting a hand on her shoulder. She smiled up at him gratefully before moving ahead of him, heading for the rink.

Now she understood why Wildwing had strictly requested his little brother come along.

* * *

_two weeks later_

"After much evaluation, I believe you are ready to recover on your own, Angela." the doctor said, sitting in a chair next to Angel's bed.

"Thanks Doc. So, can I leave? Check-out? skidadal?" she asked hopefully. She was fed up sitting in a bed all day. It'd been half a month!

"Um, yeah." he said, flipping through the papers on his clipboard. "But I highly recommend you call you friend to come pick you up." he suggested.

"Yeah, alright." she said, reaching for her phone from her bedside table. She had had Julie plug it in the first night she was there.

* * *

Canard's eyes creaked open as he pushed himself up from the ground. As he came to stand on two feet, his legs grew wobbly and he fell again, a pain shooting up his leg as he hit the ground. He looked down to see blood trailing down his leg from a deep scratch. Limbo had been hell, and honestly he didn't want to remember what he could from it.

All he could remember right now was that nothing made since. It honestly felt like the acid trips his friends from high school back on puckworld would describe. The world around him would sometimes move when logic said it couldn't. Mountains would speak. Saurians... so many saurians ready to take their imprisonment out on him. At first he had been willing, even eager to fight the beasts. But after so much time and so many saurians, he started hiding in caves in the mountains, or elsewhere. He didn't know how long he had been gone. It felt like no time had passed at all, and yet it felt like ten years had passed at the same time.

The only reason he was here now was because he had happened to overhear some saurians talking one night. They spoke of a dimensional portal device. The only reason he had listened at all was because they mentioned that it was a replica of the one that Dragaunus had used to escape. He had waited til nightfall to make his move. While the saurians slept, he came in the night and took the device. In his attempt, though, the saurians had awoken and gave chase. While he was running, he pressed the button to send him through. It was already set and, frankly, he figured anywhere was better than there. It was set for a place called Earth, so he decided to take his chances there.

And now, here he was. Practically starving to death, injuries gained from dimensional limbo festering, and his mind spinning from leaving the illogical place.

He stood again, finally able to stand. The pain still shot up his leg, but he ignored it. He'd had worse before, having been in the military back on Puckworld. He looked to the east, seeing a city. He decided that was his best bet, and moved towards it.


	3. He's back

Julie walked with Angel, her arm threaded through hers as she guided her out of the hospital. She had brought Angel another shirt to wear out of the hospital since her previous shirt was no longer wearable.

A policeman had come to see her just before she was about to check out, saying they needed her statement down at the precinct.

The brightness of the sun hit Angel in the eyes, and her vision went white for a few seconds. When her vision cleared, all she saw was flashes from cameras as interviewers crowded around the entrance. Three different cameras were recording her, all most likely from three different news stations. The police were doing their best to keep the reporters from getting to her. Angel was overwhelmed. She hadn't given much thought to the fact that she had been the only survivor of The Midnight Stalker. As they got to the car, one of the reporters was able to sneak past the police.

"Angela! Angela Vasquez!" she was calling. Angel did her best to ignore the reporter, and the reporter knew it.

"Angela! What's it like to be the only survivor of the Midnight Stalker?!" Angel ignored her.

"What did he look like?" She asked again. Another reporter broke through the crowd.

"Did you know him?" He asked her.

"Can you identify your attacker!" Another one shouted from behind the police line. Angel turned away from them, opening the car that would take them to the precinct.

"Sorry, she's not taking any questions at this time!" Julie snapped before getting in the car behind her.

"Well, look who's a celebrity." the driver muttered. Angel just looked down. She didn't like this.

* * *

"Hey Duke, look what tonight's story is on!" Duke rolled his eyes at the teenagers excited voice from the other room.

Ever since he'd saved the girl, they hadn't let him forget about how he had almost single handily taken down a murderer. Almost. That was the key word. He didn't feel like he'd accomplished anything. The truth of the matter was, the Midnight Stalker was still out there. And the fact that Nosedive sounded excited made him sick. He assumed that the story was on the Midnight Stalker, and if that was the case, there had been another murder. Another murder that could have been prevented had he been a little faster and a little more prepared.

Duke walked in the rec room where they had actually placed three couches for how often they sat there watching tv. He took a seat next to Nosedive. Nosedive had actually paused the tv, having waited for Duke. Wildwing saw the uneasy look on Duke's face.

"Don't worry Duke. This is a good story." Wing tried to reassure. Duke only looked on at Drake 1.

Nosedive clicked a button unpausing it.

"Today marks the day that twenty-five year old Angela Vasquez was released from Kaiser Permanente at approximately 11:55 am. She is the single soul survivor of an attack from the dreaded Midnight Stalker. No information has been found out about how she escaped her attacker or how she was injured. Ms. Vasquez was escorted to the police station shortly after her release."

Duke looked back at the ducks who stared at him intently.

"Well, at least she's alright." Duke muttered. "Thanks guys." he said, standing up and walking away.

"What's eatting him?" Dive asked.

"He's concerned." Wing said simply.

"About what? The girl's fine. What's to be worried about. I thought this news report would make him feel better." Dive murmurred. "he's been acting weird lately."

"Dive, he knew she was fine when he left the hospital. He's not worried about her anymore. He's worried about this guy. This Midnight Stalker. Why he's so hard to catch. I think for the most part he's pissed at himself for letting him get away." Wing explained.

"I understand that feeling." Mallory murmmured from behind them.

They all fell silent, staring back at the news.

* * *

"You're telling me you can't identify him at all?" Klegghorn asked, his eyes suspicious running over Angel.

"It was dark." she defended.

"height? Age maybe?" he asked.

"Height? Anywhere from 5'7 to 6 foot." she muttered. "Age? probably late twenties, early thirties. That's what I would assume." she said.

"Well, that rules out the first graders!" Klegghorn muttered sarcastically.

"Hey, you wanted to know what I know, and I told you!" Angel insisted, snapping at him.

"Last time I wanted answers from you, I got zip!" he shot at her, and she recoiled.

"This is a completely unrelated to that case. Leave it out of this!" she growled back at him.

Klegghorn sat back down, picking up his Styrofoam coffee cup and taking a sip of it.

"Angel, I know you have a difficult history to deal with." he finally said with a hint of understanding to his voice. "I understand that. I'm just tired of this guy wrecking my city, and with you being the only key witness with barely a description of him I'm just..." he breathed out, "I'm getting frustrated." he muttered.

"I know captain. I know." she said, "I wish I had gotten a better look, but it was so dark. All I know was he was wearing a beanie with a hooded sweatshirt on." she explained.

"color of sweatshirt?" he asked. She got an uncertain look on her face.

"Black?" she guessed. He sighed out.

"Any logos?" he asked.

"Nope. Completely black. I don't even know what brand." she muttered sadly.

Klegghorn leaned back in his chair, rubbing his temples.

"Well, thanks for your time anyways Angel. You can go now." he said, standing up and walking her out.

"Anytime Capi. Take care." she said, grabbing her coat and walking out.

* * *

Duke groaned once they pulled up to the Olive Garden.

"Wing, why are we doing this?" he asked.

"Duke, we haven't had a real team dinner in a long time. I just feel that in light of recent events, one is in order." Wing explained as they walked through the doors.

"Recent events?" Duke asked, but Wing didn't answer as they sat down at a table.

"So, what's everyone eating?" Wing asked, sitting down and opening a menu.

Everyone ordered and got their food, eating in silence. No one said a word, only glanced at each other every once in a while.

"So... it's been a while since the actual Midnight Stalker's been heard from." Dive said, breaking the icy silence.

"Dive!" Wing scolded when Duke's gaze sunk lower on the table.

"What?" Dive asked, shrinking back. "You were all thinking it too." he muttered.

Duke stirred the straw in his drink for a few seconds.

"Well, he hasn't had any stories on the news since Duke's heroics, other than the girl's release from the hospital." Wing commented. He gave Duke an encouraging look, slapping him on the back. "looks like our boy here scared him off." Wing said positively.

Everyone around the table murmured in agreement and it was then that Duke realized what the "recent event" was. He hadn't even realized he had grown further apart from his team after that night. He shook his head, remembering the night.

"Eh, I don't know if I did much." he muttered, "I mean, he's still out there. He was right there, and I could have had him!" Duke muttered.

"But Duke, you-" Tanya was cut off by a shriek outside.

"Let's move!" Wing commanded, instinct taking over as they all ran out.

A crowd had gathered in the street. The ducks shoved through, Wildwing at the front. He got out of the crowd to what they all stood around.

"Oh my god!" he breathed out, falling to his knees. The ducks gathered around him.

The battered duck that lay before them shifted his gaze to Wildwing's face.

"Wing?" the exhausted duck asked.

"Canard? Canard, you with me buddy?" Wildwing asked hurriedly.

"Wing, is that you? Really you?" Canard asked, as if uncertain.

"I'm here, buddy. I'm here." Wing promised. Canard's body relaxed as exhaustion took over him and he lay still in the street, his eyes closing.

"Canard?" Wing asked, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Canard!" he pushed, his eyes growing wide. He looked down, seeing his body gently moving up and down. He was still breathing! Thank god!

He was wearing the same clothes he had been wearing when he was lost. Dirt covered his body and conflict was evident with the bruises and cuts all over his body.

"Is it really him?" Mal asked, always the skeptic.

"I don't know. I don't have the mask." Wing said, picking Canard up in his arms.

"We'll scan him back at the rink." he decided.

"That's just what Dragaunus would want if he's behind this." Mallory muttered, trailing off.

"Well, if it isn't Canard, there's still six of us, and one of him." Wing reasoned. "Now, let's move!" he commanded, leading the team back to the migrator.

* * *

Angel ran down the alley, her breath coming fast. She looked back at the shadow coming after her. She screamed as she felt arms wrap around her. She blinked and sat up, looking around. She was back in her apartment, in a cold sweat. Her arms trembled.

She got up from her bed, walking out to the kitchen/living room area. She grabbed a cup from the sink, filling it before taking a long drink. She turned back to the living room,leaning back against the sink. She could now hear the rain outside, but it was pitch black outside her window. Thunder rolled and lightening suddenly lit up the outside. In front of the lightening was a shadow in front of her window before the flash ended. She blinked, thinking she was seeing things. She kept watching the window. Lightening flashed again, and she saw a man with a black hoodie on. He smiled in at her, waving. She froze, too scared to move. It was the same man who had assaulted her.

Her eyes never left the window as the lightening died again. When the lightening lit up the window again, he was gone. Her eyes went wider, not knowing where he was. Slowly, she made her way to the couch, switching on the TV. She was able to find some old cartoon that only played during the wee early mornings now. Eventually, she was able to fall asleep.


End file.
